koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Dynasty Warriors 7
Dynasty Warriors 7 (真・三國無双6) is the upcoming installment of the Dynasty Warriors series. Originally it was confirmed as a Playstation 3 exclusive due to the series's tenth year anniversary and long history with the Playstation consoles. However, on October 30, 2010, it was announced that an Xbox 360 version would be released in Europe and North America. In response to questions for an Asian Xbox version, the producer said that the notion is still undecided. Everything has been stated to be revamped, from characters, stories, and weapon system. The theme for this title is to present a "seamless, cinematic one-versus-thousand" game. The producer replied he wants to continue making a focused, dramatic narrative with character stories in the series, meaning that -like Dynasty Warriors 4- not all of the participating characters will have their own stories. He is also stringent on stating that the game is not a complete abolishment of the sixth title nor the complete return of the fifth title. This game was devised to be an "entirely new system", and that the final product is their end result of several experiments and repeated trials for their product. The Treasure Box release includes the usual book filled with character illustrations and developer commentary, a digital photo frame dedicated to the series' ten year anniversary, eight postcards, and one of four ball point pens. These pens were also handed out to attendees of the first live press event for the game in October. People who performing early orders for the Japanese release online also receive a serial code to download Zhao Yun's Dynasty Warriors outfit for this game. Gameplay :See Also: Dynasty Warriors 7/Weapon Movesets *In the spirit of Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce, characters can equip two weapons. Weapons can be changed at any time (in and out of battle or in the air) and each comes with their own traits. They can be instantly switched by tapping R1. If the player switches between the two weapons quickly enough, they may trigger a special attack called "Variable Action". The attacks depend on the weapon combinations, encouraging players to experiment with different weapons. Weapons can be customized to the player's preferences. *Additionally, each character is affiliated with a particular weapon type. When equipped with their weapon of choice, they will perform an extra attack, or EX Strike, unique to them. The manner of performing these special attacks will be listed in the action menu for each weapon. *Weapons may have an "Effect", or a special property, which is so far known as a passive trait that affects the player in battle. Two known examples of Effects include increasing the player's attack and lowering the damage taken from arrows. Players can customize these traits onto their weapons as well. *Enemy generals can drop weapons and can be used by the player's character. In Conquest Mode, these weapons have a chance of being the character's personal weapon of choice. Like all other weapons in the game, these can also be customized by the player in the middle of battle. *Weapons also appear to have a sort of ranking system. "Unique" weapons also exist in the game. *The weapon system means that everyone in the game pretty much shares the same actions since characters can swap their current weapon to anything they please. The exceptions to the shared action traits are the unique attacks characters receive with certain weapons and their musou attacks. *A character's gender has a deciding factor on which weapons they can use. Males can't equip weapons with feminine motions. Even so, there aren't many of these types of instances within the game. *Characters now have the three following stats: life, attack, and defense. As a callback to older titles in the series, players can collect items in the battlefield to permanently boost these three stats for the character they are controlling. A sword increases attack, a shield bolsters defense, and dim sum increases health. *Normal attacks and charge attacks revert back to the older system. The producer has stated that this title will be based on and expand the set-up from the series' fifth installment. For instance, air combos have been upgraded. *Musou Gauges can be built up to two stocks. Like Samurai Warriors 3, the additional musou gauge can be used to unlock a stronger, unique musou during an already executed musou. Like Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2, aerial musous are present. Unlike the formerly mentioned titles, the second stock can also be reserved and used at the players convenience. Lengths of these gauges can be increased by using "Military Exploit" points, which appear after battle based on the performance of the player. These points can also be used to unlock new musous for characters. *There are two types of support animals that can aid the player in battle: **Animals that follow the player and fight together. **Animals that can be ridden. :Currently confirmed animals are the panda and elephant. Horses and elephants can be ridden and can perform a kicking attack. The ability to call horses to the player's side remains. *Swimming still exists in this title. *Rolling or evading from normal attacks ala Dynasty Warriors 6 has been removed. Special skills and Tomes also do not make a comeback. Archery, at least as it was featured in older titles, will not return in this title. *The army morale gauge between the forces fighting in battle has been removed completely. Players can check on the status of their forces by listening to their fellow officers' reports. *Just like Dynasty Warriors 6, nearby ally soldiers will perform a victory shout and animation when the player defeats an officer. *Cutscenes and events no longer take loading time, and the transition strives to be as close to real-time as possible. It is possible to keep playing during special scenes that were previously pre-rendered movies. *The game's visuals will be rendered for a 3D viewing experience, allowing players to be furthered absorbed in the Three Kingdoms setting. If the 3D experience is too awkward, the players can also switch it off and play the game normally on their TV. *There is no Edit Mode in this title. Like the previous title, the option of adjusting the game's introduction movie will not return. Secondary colors for the characters exist, but there is no color edit ala Samurai Warriors 3 in the game. *Downloadable content is confirmed to so far be alternate costumes. Aside from the special officers made by early purchases, players can download costumes from Dynasty Warriors 6 to be used in this game. Modes Story Mode The historical story mode that first follows the Three Kingdoms' stories. When these tales conclude, the player can then play the new Jin faction to end the era. The Jin faction for this game includes generals who were historically with Wei and fought against Shu after Wu Zhang Plains. Like older titles, the Other characters will not have their individual stories in this game, but they will still be featured in Conquest Mode. Although the series is reverting to faction stories for Musou Mode, the player cannot actually choose which character they prefer in this mode and will need to work with the playable characters given to them at each stage. Some battles will be divided into two halves to provide players different character perspectives. For example, Chang Ban will show Zhao Yun's point of view in the first half and Zhang Fei's in the second. At least one stage in the game will be dedicated to one character, either in here or in Conquest Mode. The producer was asked if the game will be exactly like Dynasty Warriors 4, and he answered that it would not be the same. The element of sub stages affecting the main battles from the previous title will not happen in this game. Characters will also be removed or added into Story Mode based on their historical exploits. That is the reason why Sima Shi and Cao Pi can remain with their similar personalities intact. Removing characters at specific times also helps "preserve" the desired image the developers strive to present. Conquest Mode A new mode to the series which lets players explore another side of the Three Kingdoms era. Within this mode, players can earn the ultimate weapons in the game and unlock various playable characters. Specific stories and stages are set to be made exclusive to this mode. Two players with an online connection can choose to play through this mode together. Normal co-op with two controllers is also available. Similar to the Legendary Mode of previous titles, these preset scenarios are separated into three categories: *''Romance of the Three Kingdoms'' themed events. *"What-if?" stories. *Side stories to showcase talents of individual characters. The style in which this mode takes place is not unlike the general layout for the Strikeforce titles. First, the player chooses their character of choice before entering a particular episode. Episodes are represented as pentagon icons on a flat grid, meaning there are several optional stories for the player to try. Once an episode is selected, the player can then choose to wander in one or two sections: *'Castle town' - lets the player explore a city to talk to various characters. If desired, the player may also chat with characters from the series and participate in various conversations. Within the town, the player can talk in the following places. :*Weapon store - players can purchase weapons here. Available weapons change based on the player's progress through the mode. :*Local blacksmith - if the player has enough money, they can alter and customize weapons and their Effects currently in their character's inventory. Up to five weapons can be changed per visit. :*Restaurant - place where other warriors gather. If the player chats with them in a friendly manner, they may join them in battle. Support animals the players may wish to bring with them can also be found here. :*Scholar (occasional) - gives a five question quiz to the player using Record of Three Kingdoms and Romance of the Three Kingdoms as his base. Answering his questions correctly may reward the player with monetary compensation. :*Merchant (occasional) - if the player has enough money, the merchant may act on the player's request to hire support generals to join the player in battle. Weapons can also be bought here at a cheaper price. *'Battle' - the fighting section of the mode. Like Mission Mode in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2, players have the choice to change the background music while playing through this phase. Each episode on the grid selection screen also has their own properties as the player selects them. These properties are represented by miniature symbols within the information screen that appears as players chooses a stage. They are: *'Town' icon - leads the Town section. *'Lock' icon - section of the map that can conclude the Town section with a battle. *'General' icon - leads to a Gaiden stage with a playable character. *'Weapon' icon - clearing this stage rewards the player with a weapon. *'Special weapon' icon - rewards rare weapons for the player when the selected stage is cleared. *'Animal' icon - lets player rescue an animal so they may become their companions in later battles. *'Arrow' icon - raises the player's reputation and strengths and awards money when cleared. Either interactive section in the mode can lead to more episodes or an ending in the mode. Once a stage is cleared, the player may choose to either move onto another episode or complete the same one again as many times as they like. Playing through these stages can also unlock new stages for Story Mode. Characters For the first time in the series, the Jin Dynasty will be featured as a main force. Characters are listed with their full name and style name on one header within the official Japanese website. Related Media Starting since the announcement press release, four members within the Yoshimoto Performance talent group whom like the Dynasty Warriors series will work together with Koei to promote the title. The members were present to do a short live gameplay demonstration at the initial press event. Their collaboration is dubbed the "Yoshimoto Musou Project", though what else they plan to do is still not known in detail. Dynasty Warriors 7 will also do a special collaboration campaign with the DVD release of the Three Kingdoms TV series (known as Sangokushi Three Kingdoms in Japan). Other titles included with the campaign are Dynasty Warriors Online and Hyakku-mon nin no Sangokushi. A collaboration campaign with Lawson is also taking place through the usage of downloadable content. Wang Yuanji will have an original outfit and weapon made in Lawson's image. In addition to Lawson, Geo is also taking part of the early purchasing craze. By using Geo's service for the Treasure Box edition, players can gain all of the Lawson costumes. They will also receive a serial code to download Lu Bu's outfit from Dynasty Warriors for this title. When players purchase this title, they will also receive a special serial code for Hyakku-mon nin no Shin Sangoku Musou. This exclusive code lets players of the social game acquire the rare item, The Art of War authored by Sun Tzu. Mini figurines of the cast are currently being made by Cafe Reo. Image Song *''Time'' :Performed by KinKi Kids *used for the game's credits and commercials. Announced during the one of the group's concerts. Domoto said he was a fan of the series, which the producer expressed his thanks in the Twitter page. External Links * Official North American site * Official European site * Official Japanese site * Official Twitter link, Twitter icons Category:Games